


Анекдоты Тедаса

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Заходят как-то в таверну антиванец, орлесианец и тевинтерец...





	Анекдоты Тедаса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для настольной ролевой игры по Dragon Age. Потому что лора много не бывает.  
> Осторожно, расизм, оскорбление чувств андрастианцев, эльфов, кунари и остальных.

***

Сколько тевинтерцов нужно, чтобы разжечь костёр?  
Не менее трёх: первый будет вспоминать славные дни старой империи, второй планировать завоевание соседей, третий призывать могущественного демона, пока эльф-раб разжигает им костер.

***

Что делать, если во время морского путешествия встретишь ривейнца?  
Отдать ему все свои деньги и драгоценности. И молить о пощаде!

***

Отчего кунари никогда не улыбаются?  
Сложно улыбаться, когда у тебя на голове рога и заноза в заднице.

***

Однажды за большой надел земли поспорили три нобиля: орлесианец, тевинтерец и антиванец. Орлесианец говорит, мол, земля его по праву и достает документ, где рукой императрицы выведено, что он на той земле полновластный хозяин. Тевинтерец возражает, что его притязания ничего не стоят, и достает свиток, где сказано, что его род владел этой землей еще со времен старой империи. Антиванец молча усмехается и достает контракт с Воронами на первых двух господ.

***

Все ли кунари рогаты?  
Все. Только у некоторых рога растут внутрь.

***

Почему орлесианцы носят маски?  
Потому что им невыносима мысль хоть в чем-то походить на остальные страны. 

***

Почему кунари бежали из-за моря?  
Потому что их заморские соседи не могли больше выносить таких зануд.

***

Почему неваррцы так любят своих мертвых?  
Потому что живые требуют возвращать долги.

***

Почему в Орлее так много эльфов, а в Ферелдене - собак? Потому что Ферелден выбирал первым.

***

Как тевинтерские рабы сбегают? Перерезают верёвки ушами.

***

Сколько нужно магов, чтобы разжечь костёр? Не меньше трёх!  
Первый побоится использовать магию и позовёт на посовещаться второго. Второй предложить написать петицию церкви о разрешении магам разжигать костры. А в это время третий, отступник, спалит всю деревню.

***

Сколько храмовников нужно, чтобы разжечь костёр? Один, но только если в костре он сможет спалить мага.

***

Старого эльфа спрашивают: “Как ты думаешь, кто победит в противостоянии за Халамширал? Герцог Гаспар или императрица Селина?” - "Не знаю, но одно могу сказать точно: эльфинаж опять разгромят".

***

Скелет, восставший из мертвых и колдовской ужас заходят в трактир. Посетители врассыпную, трактирщик замер за стойкой и мелко дрожит. Мертвецы ему: "Расслабься, мы всего лишь хотели выпить как в старые добрые времена".  
Трактирщик и говорит: "Простите господа, но я на свете и полсотни лет не прожил, не знаю, что пили в ваши времена".  
Восставший из мертвых говорит: "Я жил 1000 лет тому назад, и мы пили вино, алое как кровь". Колдовской ужас молвит: "Я жил 2000 лет назад, и мы пили спирт, чистый как слеза младенца". А скелет: "Нацеди мне пивка, я только год назад окочурился".

***

Как то раз ферелденца, орлесианца и антиванца поймали кунари. И давай пытать, мол примите Кун или умрёте ужасной смертью.  
Ферелденец гордо отказывается, мол Андрасте шла из земли ферелденской и он не предаст её светлый облик. Его убивают. Орлесианец тоже отказывается, мол его государство - оплот веры и он не может предать церковь и преподобную мать. Кунари и его убивают. Вперёд выходит сам Аришок.  
\- Что, говоришь, тоже готов умереть за веру?  
Антиванец отвечает:  
\- Я и не знаю за какую веру мне умирать. Бабушка моя была эльфийка, верила в эльфийских богов. Дедушка был из Тевинтера, верил в тевинтерских драконов, папа был из Вольной Марки, верил в Андрасте, а мама из Ривейна и верила вообще не пойми во что.  
\- А ты сам, - спрашивает Аришок, - во что веришь?.  
\- А я, - говорит антиванец, - верю в силу золота. Я вот давеча занял у антиванского принца сумму большую, да проигрался в пух и прах. И рад бы оказаться на другом конце света, да вот не повезло, вы меня поймали.  
\- И в чем же сила, - смеётся Аришок, - ты же без единой монетки, да ещё и в плену.  
\- А вот принц так сильно любит свои деньги, что хочет меня живым в Антиву вернуть, отвечает антиванец, - и Воронов самых лучших не поленился нанять.

Оглядывается Аришок, а вокруг живых-то кунари никого и не осталось. Фигуры тёмные стоят да из луков в него целятся. 

\- Вот она, сила золота, - усмехается антиванец, - а с принцем я уж как-нибудь договорюсь, единоверцы, как никак.

***

Возвращается жена-стражница из дозора, а дома муж в постели с каким-то смазливым эльфом. Как начала она мужа колотить. Я, мол, на страже целыми днями, а он тут с эльфами развлекается. Не мог меня подождать?!

***

Два эльфа разговаривают:  
\- Слышал, Тиаэль, к Гаспару вчера жена-шевалье приехала. Застала у мужа эльфа-любовника и убила того бедолагу.  
\- Ужас какой, - восклицает Тиаэль, - приехала бы позавчера - меня бы убила!

***

Заснул ферелденец колдовским сном, просыпается, а вдруг гарь, разруха, везде трупы порождений тьмы валяются. Видно, думает, проспал я не одно столетие. Мор, вон, целый проспал. И нет никого больше родного ему на всем белом свете. Приходит он на развалины своего дома и горько плачет. Вдруг из землянки выбегают его жена и дети, обнимают его. И говорят, что проспал не столетие он, а всего лишь год. Но Мор был, да такой, что мало никому не показалось. 

Мужик спрашивает, кто пережил беду:  
\- А мама моя жива?  
\- Жива!  
\- Вот радость! А отец твой жив?  
\- Жив!  
\- Вот счастье! А дядя Ульфрик жив?  
\- И он жив! - отвечает жена.  
\- Жаль, - замечает мужик, - а я уж понадеялся, что этот-то скупердяй копыта откинет.


End file.
